Airey Flamsteed
Airey Leighton Flamsteed was born December 4, 2046 in Denby, England. He is the current Astronomy Professor and Gryffindor Head of House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality and Character Traits Airey is intelligent, but did not make the best of students while at Hogwarts due to his short attention span and overly energetic nature. Ridiculously awkward at diplomatic silence, he is easily excited and tends towards RIDICULOUSLY big reactions in his classroom when he likes what a student has to say. These reactions include, but are not limited to, leaping upon students' desks and bursting into song. Airey has an energy that can exhaust nearly everyone at times and his impish sense of humour inspires a great many practical jokes - but they are never malicious in nature...for the most part. Highly extroverted, Airey enjoys following muggle trends and is always seen in a suit. Always. Hogwarts Years Airey showed a lot of potential at Hogwarts, but his lack of ability to focus and inability to sit still for too long landed him in a lot of trouble. After being expelled from Hogwarts towards the end of his second year for setting fire to the tapestries in the Headmaster’s office, something he swears to this day was a complete accident, he returned to Hogwarts his third year and was known as being an energetically stubborn kid known and a notorious troublemaker by staff. He was instructed by the Headmaster that he would have to commit to school activities as part of his personal development and told to join two clubs in addition to the Hogwarts choir. To everyone’s surprise, including his own, Airey fell in love with singing and music in general and was able to use it as an outlet for his short attention span. While his mischievous nature never fully left, putting a Hair Removal potion into all the professors’ goblets at the end of the term feast his seventh year and making them all go temporarily bald as an example, Airey did show that he was a capable student and kept good grades. After Hogwarts intern at the Institute of Astronomy (emphasis on star formation and Exoplanet research) 2065 - 2069 graduated from Wizarding University (Edinburgh, Scotland campus) with degrees in Astronomy & Experimental Magic in 2068 received a doctorate in laboratory astrophysics from Queens' College, Cambridge in 2070 joined the mission operations directorate of NASA in Houston upon graduation turned down as an astronaut candidate in 2072 due to medical issues Astronomer Royal 2073-present After graduating from Hogwarts, Airey had one of those moments where you begin to question everything you have done up until that point. He by no means felt lost, but came to realize that he needed to put SOME of his prankster ways behind and make a real name of himself. Being especially inspired by the Astronomy professor at Hogwarts, Airey became an intern at the Institute of Astronomy in Cambridge and attended Wizarding University where he also continued to sing and performed in musical theater. Sights set on the stars, Airey received a PhD in laboratory astrophysics and built a dream of being the first man to sing show tunes on the moon - or any heavenly body for that matter. While working for the mission operations directorate of NASA, Airey suffered from an injury in centrifuge training that left him with permanent back problems and the large scar running down his back. Medical staff permanently grounded him and were forced to remove him from the list of astronaut candidates. Completely disheartened by this, he was about to throw in the towel with space entirely until he was appointed Astronomer Royal and found a passion in teaching due to the post’s requirements and continued to work for NASA in their space training program while writing publications for the Royal Astronomical Society until taking up his current post as professor of Astronomy at Hogwarts. And yes, he still sings and performs the occasional prank. Etymology The name Airey Flamsteed is a combination of two famous astronomers. Flamsteed comes from John Flamsteed - English astronomer and the first Astronomer Royal who catalogued over 3000 stars. Airey is the first name version of Airy which came from Sir George Biddell Airy - English mathematician, astronomer, and Astronomer Royal who had many achiecements including work on planetary orbits, measuring the mean desnity of the Earth, and establishing Greenwich as the location of the prime meridian. Category:Professors Category:Gryffindor Category:Staff Category:Class of 2064 Category:Yearbook Category:Astronomy Category:Alumni Category:Head of House Category:Characters Category:Pureblood